Life As We Know It: The Story of Abbie Tanner
by reedywriter
Summary: Abbie Tanner isn't sure who she is anymore and, maybe, she's better off that way.    Follows the story of Season 1, but a little AU. CURRENTLY IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Intro

**This story covers Season 1, and so, begins in Episode 1. I'll have to re-watch it all because I want it to be as accurate as possible. Excuse the shortness of this Chapter but it's more of an introduction to Abbie, and a brief one at that.**

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do not own the Tribe. I own Abbie, thats it really.**

* * *

_It was in the year before the Virus that my whole life changed. I suppose it was because of that I adapted so quickly to life after the Virus. I lived for change. My mother had always told me that change only meant that new things were coming, some good, some bad but you had to make the best of what life gave you. I however saw change as freeing; it meant you could become something new. That was what I lived by. Adapting. It was because of change that I came to find myself standing outside the door of a new classroom in a brand new school._

_Taking a moment to compose myself I raised my arm and rapped on the door hesitantly, watching through the frosted glass of the window as a blurred figure made their way toward me. _

_"May I help you?" The balding teacher asked, swinging the door open. A few students in the front row leant forwards over their desks to look at me. I gazed up at the man in shock; it was definitely not the politest welcome I'd ever had. He took in my appearance; brand new uniform, shiny new shoes and wide-eyed expression before coming to his conclusion. "Ah, The new girl."_

_He beckoned me inside before leaning against his desk looking about the room. I was conscious of twenty pairs of eyes watching me intently. The teacher introduced me as Abigail Tanner, but didn't give me enough time to correct him. I always hated the name Abigail, it sounded so… serious and definitely not me. I preferred Abbie; it sounded more fun than Abigail. To me, Abigail was the kind of name belonging to some dowdy nun. None the less I ignored the name and went to the first available seat, not giving away any more information than I needed to.._

_The girl next to me flashed me a smile which I gratefully returned. It made me somehow feel less like a piece of meat in a lion enclosure and more like an actual person. With that on my mind I gained the courage to ask her about my next class. She welcomed me openly, introducing herself as Trudy. "Martin has History with us, don't you?" She looked up from my timetable and turned to a boy behind us who nodded and flashed me a quick smile, grabbing his books off the table and walking with us out the door._

_"So you're Abigail." He said. I began nodding before quickly stopping myself._

_"I go by Abbie actually, it's easier." And not as stupid sounding, unlike you I mentally reprimanded myself. Once again he smiled and nodded._

* * *

"Who are you?" his eyes seemed to pierce right through me, like he could see into my thoughts; I instinctively looked away, as if to protect myself.

It was a good question. Who was I? I definitely wasn't Abbie Tanner anymore. I shared her face, her eyes and mouth. Even her nose, but Abbie Tanner had a family. Abbie Tanner was in love with a boy named Martin. Her favorite subject was Literature. I didn't even share her hair anymore, how could I share her mind? I looked up and met his eyes.

"I don't know. Can any of us honestly say we know who we are anymore?" He looked at me, somewhat shocked, somewhat distrusting. I simply shook my head. "I'm not who I was."

"And who were you?"

* * *

**Please review, because I want to make sure that I'm not completely stuffing this story up.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter is for 123me: my first review on this story and the first to put it on alert. Can you here the thunderous applause?**

**Also for julieakaweirdo, who also reviewed and also her name made me laugh. Its true. I'm sorry, I just love acronyms.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Tribe. I own Abbie and my goldfish Fenkle who I named after a goat at the Melbourne Show**

**

* * *

**

"Abbie…" My voice trailed off as I realized that last names didn't matter anymore. He grunted, before turning to look at the other two boys and the girl behind them. "Should we show Abbie here what happens when she stumbles onto another tribe's turf?" The girl rolled her eyes at his typical bad boy attitude and I couldn't help but think that being on their turf would be as bad as being caught on the Locos turf.

"Lex, come on," The boy with the short brown hair stepped forward slightly. "We don't have time for this; we have to be there soon."

Lex turned to look at him before nodding. "Don't let us catch you here again; we won't be so gentle next time." And with that the small group turned and walked off cautiously, in a way that made me realize that this wasn't their turf at all. They were heading for serious trouble.

Call it curiosity or call it stupidity, but I got up from the ground and began to follow them, weaving my way in and out the streets, ducking behind fallen bins and deserted trolleys. My mother had always said I was far too nosy for my own good sometimes and I sure as hell wasn't going to prove her a liar.

Warning signals began to go off in my mind as they reached the deserted train depot, but my urge for self preservation was weaker than my interest. I had to know who these people were. The fact that they came to an area that I always associated with the Locos worried me. What if they were Locos?

If they told Zoot or Ebony about seeing me all they would need to know was a name and description and it would be obvious that Abbie Tanner was not as gone as everyone thought. And Lex had definitely seen me. Hell, he'd had me pinned cowering against a wall in an alleyway, he'd definitely seen my face.

I watched as they pulled themselves up into an old carriage, turning around to hoist up the girl with the pink and blue hair. They prepared themselves to wait and I did too, crouching down behind an old engine. I was now confident that they were not Locos but I still worried that they would tell Zoot. He couldn't find me. I wouldn't let him. He wasn't… he wasn't Martin I told myself but as the sound of sirens grew louder and the police car rounded the corner I had to fight the urge to cry out to him and run over to throw my arms around his neck. The group in the carriage jumped down and walked towards them hesitantly.

They spoke for a while and soon Zoot threw back his head and laughed. In the moment of distraction Ryan reached out and grabbed the bag of food, and they all began to run. Dear God, I was going to watch them die here. As the girl ran past me I clambered to my feet and began running with them. If anyone knew the quickest way out of here it was me. "Follow me!" I shouted over my shoulder and to my surprise they did. I sprinted off down an alleyway, the wind flying in my face as I went and took a running jump onto a pile of crates before leaping over it. I spun around at the sound of the crates crashing down. The girl cried out suddenly. "Where's Glen?" Oh god, I thought, we'd lost one already.  
"They got him, there's nothing we can do." She still struggled to get back to the fence. Lex pulled her back towards him. "Zandra, we have to save ourselves, he would have wanted us to." You know, maybe it was just the fact that he had practically attacked me earlier in the day but I really didn't like this guy. Ignoring the thought and attempting to ignore Glen's grunts of pain, the four of us ran down the alley.

* * *

We slowed our pace once we were sure they weren't following us anymore, Lex clearly still disliking me, Ryan and Zandra attempting to make conversation with me, but the whole thing was far too awkward. Finally, a breakthrough in conversation occurred. "So Abbie," Ryan said. "Why were you following us?"

"Yeah," Lex burst out, "What the hell were you doing!"

"Ummm. I wanted to make sure that you weren't Locusts… "I trailed off slightly, knowing that my reasoning behind it made no sense. " But what do you care anyway. If it weren't for me, you would have never found that alleyway."

"We would have found it. We don't need your help."

"Really, you needed it back there"

"We didn't!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Zandra snapped suddenly, making me jump slightly. We were standing in front of a car.

"Excellent." Lex said smirking. "A get away car."

* * *

We'd been sitting in the car for about half an hour, listening as it struggled to life before fading out again. Ryan turned to look at Lex and Zandra in the back seat.

"Did you see that guy? I mean what was his problem." He pounded his fists on his lap. "These tribes they get too much power. I'll show them, I'll get even with them, I promise." Zandra only rolled her eyes in response meeting my eyes as I tired to wipe the smile off my face. "You know what I think? I think he sacrificed himself, deliberately, to save us. "This seemed to be too much for Zandra who burst into tears and leant over towards Lex who smirked again. Grrr. Stupid smirking smirker. Stop it.

"Is this thing going to start or what?"

Ryan shook his head. "It's out of gas."

"Well I guess we're walking then." I responded cheerfully.

"No _we _are walking. What are you even still doing here?" Lex spat.

"Just thought I'd stay incase you damsels in distress need saving again. I'll go if you think you won't _almost_ get killed."

"Scram!"

"Nah, actually, I think I'll stay. This is way too fun."

"Come on, Lex. We have to get out of here. Abbie, you can come if you want." whispered Zandra. I nodded slightly and once again, we were all off walking.

* * *

After about 5 minutes, even I had grown tired of harassing Lex, and we trudged through the buildings in silence. Suddenly Lex froze and signaled us to be quiet. I heard what he was listening to; voices, and… food. Oh, food. The thought of just the word made me hungry.

"I'll share the food out…" The girl with the knotted hair said standing to her feet.

"Yeah," Lex stepped forward. "You'd better share it out friend. You see, I own this sector and you're trespassing." I scowled slightly and wondered how many times' he'd used that line to get what he wanted. Heck he'd used it on me not four hours earlier.

"Tell you what I'm feeling generous today, why don't you just give me the bag and I'll let you go?"

The girl with the knotted hair gave him a look that seemed to say _'how about you go away and I won't kick you in the pants' _but Lex ignored it.

"What's your tribe? I don't recognize the markings." She was smart, but Lex it seemed thought he was smarter.

"You mean you've never heard of –"Ryan cut him off, grabbing his shoulder.

"Lex, Locos!" I looked up. He was right and I could feel myself begin to panic as the doors were kicked open and Zoot strode in and said a simple "Get them." Locos poured trough the doors past me and the two girls gathered up the children and fled in the opposite direction as Lex, Ryan and Zandra ran in the other followed by the crowd. The girl with bright red hair stopped in the door, watching me.

"Aren't you going to go after your friends?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I met them 4 hours ago when that guy decided to try and pull that trick of his on me." She seemed to understand.

"Do you want to come with us then? I would hate to think of you here alone with the Locos out." She had no real reason to be worried of course. The Locos wouldn't actually do anything to me. I was more worried thinking that Martin was completely gone and would never come back. He was Zoot now, after all.

I smiled and nodded before following her out of the building.

* * *

The girl with the knotted hair, I'd learnt her name was Amber kicked open the door followed by Dal and Salene and I herded in the children.

'I hope it's safe," Salene murmured and I found myself hoping the same thing. That was all any of us really needed now; somewhere safe.

"Let's check it out" sighed Amber.

We hurried down the hallway and found ourselves in a huge inner room surrounded by arches.

"Maybe there's food here?" Patsy asked.

"I'll go have a look around. Looks like the place had been looted, but you never know," said Dal before peeling away from the group.

"Be careful" This was Amber. Dal nodded in response.

* * *

"So you're Patsy and your name is…" Amber trailed off questioningly.

"Paul," Patsy replied.

'And who's this?" She gestured towards the dog.

"Bob." The dog made an odd growling noise in response.

"I'm Abbie," I stated lamely. "I'm sorry about earlier. I hope he didn't scare you too much."

"I'm a little curious about how you got here, actually."

"I invited her," said Salene. '"She had nowhere to go."

"They weren't really my friends. I met them a few hours ago when they tried to take my food…"

"I had a feeling that it wasn't a first for them" said Amber bitterly. I smiled painfully. I knew it.

Dal came back in silently. "Did you have any luck?" Amber looked up at him.

Dal shook his head. "No."

"Well," Amber began to forage around in her bag.

"We don't have much" said Dal regretfully. "So we have to share."

"This is Patsy and Paul. Patsy does all the talking; I think her brother's a bit shy…" She explained to him as she handed me a tin.

"He prefers to sign" said Patsy. Paul hit her arm slightly a worried look on his face.

"What does that mean?" asked Amber.

"It means we're in trouble," Dal said worriedly as Lex, Ryan and Zandra appeared from behind a wall. We all stood cautiously, preparing to defend ourselves.

"Now, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted" Lex strode forward. Suddenly a sound like chains being rattled together filled the Mall and the metal gates fell down, separating them from us. "How the Hell did you do that?" Hissed Lex, grapping on to the bars and shaking the gate. "We'll find another way in. You're not getting away that easily." Ryan and Zandra looked nervous and slightly apologetic at his outburst, but as they turned around to walk out yet another gate fell, locking them in the archway.

"Looks like you're the one not getting away." Amber grinned and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from smiling.

"What do you want with us? We've got no argument with the Locusts." Dal questioned, still sounding worried.

"Oh these aren't locusts. If they were they would have done the job right." Amber it seemed was picking up on my game of 'Harass Lex'.

"Open it up. Open it up now or you'll regret it." Lex glared at us.

"How will we regret stopping you from attacking us exactly?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "I'm going to count to ten. ONE, TWO, THREE –"

"-Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." A boy stood at the top of the stairs a smug smile on his face. "So what happened now? I think you'll find that was a fairly empty threat. You didn't quite think it through did you? Not to worry" He shrugged as he came down the stairs towards us. "Hi, I'm Jack," he said to us "and I think you've got something to say to me?"

"Like what?" Amber looked slightly affronted.

"Well, in my day it was thanks but… times are changing" I smiled slightly.

Amber bit her lip and looked away. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it" Jack looked away. "Umm, these gates can only be lifted with a special wench." He pointed up to the balcony. "I'll lift the far one when you guys have had the chance to cool off." He told Lex and the others before turning back to us. "come on, I'll show you round.

* * *

**YAYAYAYAAAYA! Chapter 1 down. Yes I did write this all night for you. Yes, I am fantastic.**

**It would be really great if you reviewed though. Not that I'm dropping hints there or anything...**


	3. Chapter 2

**MY OH MY WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY!**

**It's my birthday. Sadly though Abbie doesn't get to do all that much in this chapter. But she'll get more soon, I promise!**

**DISCLAIMER: Abbie is mine. Nothing else. I think I need a tub of ice-cream to make it better.**

* * *

"Would you just shut it?" Lex reached down from his chair and hit Ryan who had been forced to sleep on the ground. "I'm trying to think." I looked at Amber whose expression seemed to mimic mine. Lex thinking? That would be a first.

"Ugh, I feel terrible." Zandra lifted herself off the ground, her hair a mess.

"You look terrible" Lex replied and Zandra quickly pulled out a compact mirror.

"It's not my fault!" She exclaimed. "You were the one who got us into this mess, how are we going to get out." She began trying to pat down her hair.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. What would I do…" he trailed off.

"You were saying, when you get out?" Amber said, revealing our position on the staircase. The three in the gated cage look up. Lex climbed to his feet and stalked over to the closest gate, gripping the bars.

"You'll see. You can't keep us in here forever."

"Is that a fact?" Amber leant over the railings towards them.

"You're going to wish you'd never done this. Only by then it'll be too late for wishing." Amber raised her eyebrows in response.

"It's easy to make threats from behind bars."

"It's not a threat, it's a promise." Amber snorted and I rolled my eyes. "I'm warning you!" he yelled banging the bars as Amber walked off. I shook my head at them.

"I hear manners generally help when you're asking for something, Lex" I grinned as he glared at me.

"Nobody was asking you." He snarled.

"Oh I know," I responded cheerfully. "I just really like seeing that look on your face." He glared at me. "Oh yes!" I exclaimed "That one." I pointed at his face as the footsteps behind me grew louder and Amber came back into the room, bringing Jack and Dal with her.

"What are we going to do with you?" asked Amber.

"For the last time. Let. Us. Out of here." He looked up at us eyes narrowed.

"Well it could be the last time if we just leave you here 'til you starve." Jack reasoned.

"You? You couldn't hurt anyone if your life depended on it, nerd." Lex scowled.

"You're not really in a position to be getting us angry." I stated. He banged the gates again.

"LEX. He doesn't mean it really." Zandra came up to the gate and I began to wonder how she and Ryan got stuck with someone as horrible as Lex. Amber, Jack and Dal pulled away form the railing and went back into the workshop. This time I followed them.

"What are we going to do about them?" asked Dal.

"The first question is what are we going to do about us?"

Jack looked at Amber strangely. "What do you mean?"

"Well they can't get in, but can we get out?"

"There's another way out through the old sewers." Jack said and I crinkled up my nose at the thought of having to wade through sewerage to get out of here.

"Amber let's just go." I looked at Dal confused. They were leaving?

"Dal, we need somewhere to stay. I think it should be here." I turned my confused expression on Amber.

"But I thought we were heading out to the country, to find an old farm" Jack shifted awkwardly behind Dal, clearly as uncomfortable with hearing this conversation as I was. "That was the plan" he finished.

"Yeah, well plans change." Amber explained. "You and me, maybe we could have done it but now there are all the others here. How do you think we're going to get them out of the city without running into the Locos? "

"Why do we have to look after them?"

"Because they'd never survive without us, would they" I knew that they were talking about Salene, Cloe, Patsy and Paul. The younger ones were just too young and Salene was too focused on taking care of others to properly take care of herself. Dal looked down ashamed. "This is the safest place for all of us for now, if we stick together."

"Like start our own tribe?" Dal asked.

"Maybe." Amber said.

"But what do we do about them?" Dal looked at Jack.

"Easy, I just pull up the outside gate; they have to go back out onto the street, take their chances." Jack shrugged slightly.

Amber nodded. "We can't trust them."

"Can we trust them out there though?" I asked.

"What if they go to the Locos and lead them here?" Dal asked the very question that was on my mind.

"So do we let 'em in or kick 'em out boss?" Jack asked and the three of us turned our eyes to Amber. She looked away thoughtfully.

"Get the others."

* * *

"I smell food" Ryan was at the gate looking around.

"I'm starving Lex." Zandra stood and joined the two boys at the gate. "What are we going to do?"

"Of course, you have a choice." Amber strode down the stairs, a plate of Baked Beans in her hand. "We've been talking about what to do; we think the best thing would be to open the outside gate and let you back on to the streets." She smiled cheerfully.

"No!" Zandra sounded horrified. "No, please…Lex" she looked to him expectantly and he looked back at her. "Say something" Lex kept his eyes lowered. Amber watched him as he slowly lifted his dark eyes to her.

"What choice."

"Ahh, it can listen." Amber said sarcastically.

"You in charge of these ... Kids?"

"Maybe, are you sure you're in charge of them?" She nodded towards Ryan and Zandra.

"You said we have a choice?"

"You take your chances outside, or you join us. But on our terms. We share what we have, we work together and maybe we stay safe."

"How do we know we can trust them?" Jack asked, wondering where this new plan had suddenly come from.

"You know you're not very smart for a nerd" Zandra commented.

"Open the outside gate, Jack" Amber said.

"No wait! I want to stay." This surprised me a little. From what I'd seen of Zandra she would try and stay close to Lex. Paul jumped down suddenly and signed to Patsy.

"Paul says you should shut up. All of you. He heard something. Listen." Lex snorted in response.

"How the hell can a deaf kid hear something?"

"How can a dumb kid like you learn to talk so much?" I asked before Amber shot me a warning look. A dull thud was heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Zandra asked softly

"Could be the Locos. You still don't want to let us in?" Asked Lex.

Amber turned to jack. "How do you get to the sewers?"

"Um, through there, past the burrows, middle door." Jack responded, pointing out an arch to the right.

"Can anyone get in?" Ambers question struck me with fear.

"They could, I haven't had the chance to secure it."

Amber nodded. "Right, we've got to find out what's going on. Jack, Abbie, you look after the others, Dal you come with me." And with that she and Dal walked off.

"You won't last 5 minutes." Spat Lex after them.

* * *

It seemed like they had been gone for hours. Lex was pacing up and down watching us as we all became more and more nervous.

"What if they don't come back?" I looked up at him, glaring. "The Locusts could be on their way in right now." He looked at Salene, who was comforting Cloe and Patsy, Paul sat next to her eying Lex. "I saw them catch someone once. Weedy little kid, Bit like you, Jack" he taunted slightly. "They tied him to a tree" Cloe buried her head in Salene's shoulder.

"Stop it!" Salene cried. "You're frightening the little ones."

"They should be frightened. And so should you!"

"What are we going to do Jack?" Salene asked, ignoring Lex.

"You have no choice. You open up, let us in and maybe we'll help you." He smirked. "Maybe."

Jack scoffed. "I don't trust you."

"Trust?" It was Lex's turn to scoff. "We're talking about survival here."

After much internal negotiation Jack decided to open the gates. I eyed Lex's pleased expression warily.

"What's going on?" Amber tramped into the room.

"Well… we thought you weren't coming back!" Jack leant over the rails, relieved.

"We offered to help." Lex said.

"Oh, I'll bet," snapped Amber.

"Did you find anything?" Jack asked.

Amber bit her lip. "Salene, take the kids to the café." Salene and the children looked at Amber worriedly. "Please. It's ok." Reluctantly the small group stood and walked out.

"There was someone down there."

"We need to post a 24-hour guard down there to make sure it's secure." Dal stated. The thud below happened again and we all turned.

"Too late," Lex said. "They're here. Now are you going to let us in?"

Amber came forward. "If you accept our terms."

"For now, yes." Lex said, giving in slightly.

"For now wasn't the deal" Amber said forcefully. "You're heading for the streets. Jack?" Jack turned and began up the stairs towards the wenches.

"Okay, you win. Now let us in."

"Amber, are you sure?" I asked, worried. She nodded slightly.

The gates were pulled up and away, Lex ducking underneath them before he could walk through.

"You accepted our terms,. Amber said.

"Did I?" Lex asked before walking further in. "Come on Ryan."

"What about me? You're just leaving me here?" Zandra said, shocked.

"You wanted out and now you're out." He began to walk away, followed by Ryan who had stopped to give Amber Cloe's teddy bear that he'd found in the car park.

"What a jerk." I said, before taking Zandra to the café. "You look like you could use a hot chocolate."

* * *

"They've been gone a very long time…" Jack said anxiously. To be honest I think we all were; from what we'd seen we could hardly trust Lex.

Dal agreed with him. "We should have secured the entrance."

"Too late. Listen" and sure enough that sound from the sewers was starting up again.

"Do you think it's them?" Asked Jack, referring to Lex and Ryan.

"One way to find out." Replied Amber. "Who are you? Who's there?" she called out, gripping her baseball bat tightly.

"It's alright put down your weapons I'm a friend" The figure came out into the light, and I felt my stomach drop away. Martin's older brother.

"Bray?"

* * *

"Do it again Bray, do it again!" Patsy exclaimed. Bray sighed, pretending to be reluctant.  
"Okay, now you see it and now you don't." He opened his hands and the coin had disappeared. Paul and Patsy looked on in awe. Bray then reached behind their ears and pulled out not one but two coins. "That's one each and don't spend it all at once"  
"I thought I told you to put a guard on the sewer. Who's this" Lex asked looking on disgusted.  
"Bray," Patsy replied enthusiastically. "He does tricks."  
"I don't like tricks." he said, glaring at Bray.  
"Stop it Lex, he just wants shelter." Said Amber

"Can't he speak for himself? We've already got one deaf one here. Bray, are you dumb?" I rolled my eyes at Lex. Grrr.  
"I don't shoot my mouth off, you call that dumb?" questioned Bray  
"This guy's been hanging around here spying on us, did he tell you that? _That's_ his trick. Why have you been spying on us Bray?" Lex interrogated.  
"I told them. I had to be sure it was safe here." Bray replied, seeming rather calm under the circumstances.  
"Safe for what, so you and your tribe can muscle in?" Lex hissed.  
"I don't have a tribe." Bray said watching me instead of Lex.  
"Unlucky for you cause we have."  
"Lex" I warned as I wondered what would happen if we tried to put him in the cage again.  
"I haven't even started!" Lex said, his eyes locked on Bray.  
"We told you when we let you out of the cage our terms-" Amber responded, quickly getting interrupted.  
"So this guy just shows up spy's on us for a few days and we just welcome him with open arms? What if he's checking it out for the Locos"  
"I'm not." I knew he was telling the truth.  
Lex narrowed his eyes. "Says who"  
"Bray does." Replied Salene.  
"And we believe him!" Finished Zandra.  
Dal looked apprehensive. "We can't be to sure."  
"To right. We should put him in the cage until we know." Lex said.  
"He hasn't threatened us or tried to steal from us Lex, unlike you." snapped Amber.

"I don't want anything from you, just shelter for the night." Bray looked at him. "You'll have noticed it's dangerous outside."

"Exactly" snapped Lex. "Which is why we shouldn't be taking in strays."

"Does that mean you and your friend will be leaving too Lex?" Amber asked sweetly. "We're all strays now."

"I say he goes" Lex responded.

"Well you're in a minority of one, we've already decided." Lex looked up and glared across the table, first at Bray, then at Amber.

I stood up to leave turning just as I got to the doorway. "It's good to see you again Bray." I ran out finding my way through tear-filled eyes. How could this be happening? If Bray came then would Martin find us? Would he even be Martin? I stopped in the hall, letting myself slide down the wall and draw my knees towards my chest to try and stop them shaking.

* * *

"I told you" Spat Lex, slamming the cupboard door shut. "You're weak, all of you." His eyes rested on me.

"I don't believe it." I said, shaking my head. "He wouldn't just go…" I trailed off uncertainly.

"He didn't just go. He took our food with him," said Lex. "_You_ shouldn't have trusted him."

"Why couldn't you just stay awake, Jack," said Amber desperately.

"There's no use taking it out on Jack." Dal reasoned. "We were wrong to believe the guy, that's all."

"I didn't," said Lex smugly. "Remember?"

"It was my food that he took. My food. After I trusted him." Amber ranted, striding about the kitchen.

"It belonged to all of us Amber, remember?" Dal said.

"You were supposed to be in charge." Lex said to Amber accusingly. "Well not any more. The terms have changed. It's my turn now." He strode about the room. "no more of your sweet face and your do-gooding. Didn't Bray look like such a nice boy." I scowled. "Got us a long way didn't it Amber." She looked down, ashamed. "You getting your knickers in a twist about lover boy." At that she lunged for him, Lex shrieking mockingly as Dal tried to stop her. "I don't know how you lot have lasted this long. You've all had more luck than you deserve."

"We're _so _lucky having you here, aren't we Lex." I muttered scowling.

"My bet is that Mr. Wonderful will be back, only this time there'll be others." Almost on cue as Lex said this the thudding noise from the sewers began. He smirked, reaching over and getting a baseball bat, holding it at the ready. "Let them come, I'm ready."

Two figured were slowly walking up the stairs, one of them clearly Bray, the other holding her back for support as he helped her up. She glanced up and I felt my breath catch in my throat. "My God, Trudy!" I dashed down the stairs towards them pulling her into a hug before pulling back suddenly. Her hand rubbed her pregnant belly soothingly, as though comforting the unborn child in there as I looked at her shocked.

"Everybody, this is Trudy." A moment of silence passed as the others look down at us, still holding their various makeshift weapons.

"I know what that is! That's a baby!" exclaimed Patsy innocently.

"That's right." Bray replied before looking up at Amber and Lex. "We need a place to stay." They simply stare at him. "We've been on the move for a week. She needs somewhere to have the baby. This is the safest place we've found." It all was beginning to make sense to me and I remembered how happy Bray and Trudy had been together at school. I had no idea she was pregnant though.

"No." Lex stated simply, making his way down the stairs towards us.

"You speak for the whole group do you?" Bray questioned.

"Of course you can stay," said Salene kindly. "She can, can't she Amber?"

"Does she want to stay?"

"I have a name you know," Trudy said, sounding hurt.

"Sorry. Do you want to stay Trudy?" Amber asked.

"Yes… Please?"

Not waiting for a response I took her hand, "I'll show you to your room. Ignore Lex, he's a pig" She smiled at me weakly and allowed me to lead her away.

* * *

**YAY! You know what this massive chapter calls for?**

**Reviews. :) Not that I'm hinting anything.**


	4. Chapter 3

**HEY HEY! Yeah so episode 3. Whatever shall happen?**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing it here.**

**

* * *

**

"Polite, the answers still no." I turned, glaring.

"The answer is yes. You can't turn a pregnant woman out on the streets. Well, no, maybe _you _could, but not all of us are insensitive jerks." I hissed.  
"Hang on a minute, I think I should have a say. This is my place after all." Jack interrupted our argument.  
"Not anymore nerd" Lex spat.  
Salene looked horrified. "You can't chuck her out just like that!"  
"Why not," Lex asked, oblivious to the fact that every female in the room was shooting daggers at him.  
"She's going to have a baby Lex" Zandra said simply.  
"Who rattled your cage?" Asked Lex sarcastically.  
"I just thought-" Lex interrupted her.  
"That's a novelty. You thinking? Just shut it Zandra. Are you lot thick or something? We need people who are useful. I am, in her condition, she's clearly not."

I scoffed. "Yeah, you're really useful Lex. All you've done so far is try to steal from us and attempt to attack my friends. Real useful."  
"Yeah, you're very good at shooting your mouth off, what else do you do that makes you so special?" Asked Bray defensively and I had to say I agreed with him, Lex was only good at two things; smirking and talking, and he wasn't even all that good with the talking because most of the things he said was just absolute rubbish.  
"You want me to show you?" Lex threatened.  
"Try me."  
"Don't Bray!" Pleaded Trudy. I was amazed at how weak her voice sounded.  
"You look half starved!" Exclaimed Salene. "When was the last time you had a hot meal?"  
"I don't remember…"  
"We'll get you something, come on." I began to lead her away with Salene only to be stopped again by Lex.  
**"**Hold on we haven't said she can stay yet."  
"It's just one meal Lex. Go on you two." Amber reprimanded Lex.  
Salene turned to Bray, **"**Don't worry she'll be alright. We won't go far, we'll be in the café"  
"Thanks." Bray said gratefully and I flashed him a quick smile, comfortable now that I was sure he wouldn't bring Martin here.

* * *

**"**So when's the baby due?" Salene asked curiously as I prepared some food for Trudy.  
"I don't know… soon I think. Do you want to feel it?"  
Salene looked honored and I had to hold back a laugh. "Can I?"  
"Yeah go on, oh it's moving again it must like it here!"  
Salene pulled back. "Do you want a boy or girl?"  
"A boy, definitely a boy." Trudy responded, rubbing her belly absent mindedly.  
**"**Like his dad." Salene smiled. "He seems really nice; he's very good looking, isn't he?"  
Trudy's expression soured in jealousy. "Yeah."  
Salene continued, oblivious to Trudy's reaction. "He's really taking care of you. It's lovely to see, there's not many guys like that."  
"Bray's been really good to me, I don't know what I would have done without him." Her expression seemed haunted.  
"Have you been on the move for long?" I asked from the stove, glancing over my shoulder towards them at the table.  
"Seems like it. I feel safe here though; it seems like a good place." She looked at Salene without even seeming to acknowledge my presence, I was left feeling slightly blown off. Was she angry at me for not letting anyone know I had come back? Surely she knew why it had to stay a secret? "Have you been living here long?" Trudy asked Salene.  
**"**We've only been here a couple of days, except Jack; he's been here the longest. Thinks he owns the place. Here it's just hot dogs and beans but it's good food…" She trailed off and looked at me.

"I just made you beans; you still don't eat meat right?" She nodded in response and I put the plate down in front of her. She eyed it with distaste before picking up a spoon and beginning to eat. A cough from the hall caught our attention, it was Amber. She smiled at Trudy before looking at me.

"Abbie, can I talk to you?"

* * *

She led me towards Jack's workroom where she said she knew we wouldn't be disturbed. Waiting there was Lex, Jack and Dal.

"We need to talk about-"

"Who are they, how do you know them?" Lex said, cutting Amber off.

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked, confused. "Why not just ask them?"

"They might… skip over some parts." Amber said, clearly reluctant to admit it.

I nodded.

* * *

_I'd been going to the school for about two months, and Trudy was one of my closest friends. She had told me all about her crush on Martin's brother, Bray and I had encouraged her to go for it. Martin was as sweet as he had been when I'd met him on my first day and there was never a day when I didn't spend time with him. I smiled a little at the thought. Obviously I wasn't very good at multitasking, because as I rounded the corner I walked right into someone's chest. _

"_Eek!" I squealed as I stumbled back in shock. The boy looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "Sorry!" I gasped, immediately recognizing him as Bray, Trudy's crush and Martin's older brother. _

"_You're Abbie, right?" he asked. I nodded mutely, and he smiled warmly. "Martin talks about you." I blushed a little at the mention of Martin. "All good things, I promise."_

"_I'm sorry," I stuttered out. "I wasn't really paying that much attention."_

_He shook his head. "Don't worry, to be honest," he bent down and whispered in my ear, "I wasn't paying much attention either." He pulled back grinning. I laughed slightly at the look on his face. _

I could hardly tell them that. All Lex needed was for me to mention a boy, and he'd think I was in love with them. "He and Trudy went to school with me. Trudy was in my year, Bray was two years above us. What's there to tell?" Lex watched me, clearly unconvinced. "Look, you don't have to believe my story but they're trustworthy. I promise." Amber nodded before saying I could leave.

"Bray, you can come in now." She called from behind me. His eyes met mine as he walked in and I could tell he knew how close I had been to telling them everything. He nodded slightly and I ran off down the hall.

* * *

By the time I got back to Trudy she was asleep, Salene creeping out of her room. "How do you think she is?" I asked. She had seemed so frail from when I last saw her; I hated to think about what she had been through since the virus.

"She was asking about you." Salene said, I looked up suddenly. "Wanted to know how long you'd been here. She said something about you leaving with your brother after your parents had died. I guess she was wondering how you made it back into the city and what had happened to your brother."

"He died." I said simply.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Guys?" We turned to see Amber leaning through the doorway. "Come to the lounge; Tribe meeting."

* * *

"How is she?" Asked Amber as we walked.  
"Tired" responded Salene. Bray stood up as we entered the room.  
"Well? Can she stay?"  
"We're just going to have a vote." Amber said, always fair.  
"I'll go find the kids." And with that Salene left. We could hear her footsteps fading and then the sound of her voice calling out.

When we reached the lounge we were met with a surprising sight. Zandra lay, draped across a couch with a pleased smile on her face. "Welcome to our humble abode, make yourselves at home! We've given the servants the night off or it would have been cocktails and conservatory." She grinned. "Well? What do you think?"

I had to laugh. "Is this what you've been doing all day?" She blushed slightly.  
"I know what's missing!" Ryan ran out, either not hearing or just ignoring Amber's protests.

"Let's start without him." Lex said.  
Amber shot him a look. "He gets a vote."

"He agrees with me."  
"Cloe's not here." Patsy said.  
**"**Too bad."

"Look this is the problem: Too many people, not enough to eat. The more people there are the more mouths we have to feed and if we let Trudy stay that's two more." Amber looked about the room.  
**"**Three, don't forget daddy." Lex pointed out.

"I thought we'd already agreed that Bray got to stay?" I said.  
Salene joined in now too. "There are still quite a few cans in the café"  
**"**Paul and I have some chocolate." Patsy offered, handing the bars to Amber, who thanked them with a warm smile.  
**"**Great that should just about do us for a mid morning snack. Look if we don't eat, we die." Lex said.  
Salene refused to give in that easily. "We've managed so far"  
Dal seemed to agree with her. **"**There's still food out there."  
Lex scoffed. **"**Oh yeah, there's plenty of food out there. Some of it's walking around the streets, but you can't get it. You can't just pop down to the supermarket with your shopping trolley you know." He looked about the room.** "**And it's not just about the food this is a baby we're talking about, you know babies that cry all night and won't shut up? It could put us all in danger."  
It was Salene's turn to scoff.** "**Rubbish."

"Yeah? Well don't come crying to me when the Locos hear it and come after you." Ryan chose this moment to reenter.  
"Guys, guys look what I found! I knew there was something missing." He placed it on the table before we all got a good look at it.  
Zandra stared blankly for a moment. "Ryan… that's a cardboard television."  
"Oh, there were real ones too, but I couldn't carry them."  
"Ryan there's no electricity. The real ones wouldn't even work." Jack said, also staring at the cardboard box on the table.  
"I know, I know. I just feel better with it there, that's all."

"We need to vote." Amber said, drawing back everyone's attention. "We'll do it by a show of hands, one vote per person."  
Lex looked shocked. "What? They get to vote too? Kids?"  
"They live here too." Amber stated.  
**"**Oh and the dog, does he get to vote as well?"

"Well they're letting _you_ vote." Bray said.  
Lex eyed Bray down before turning to Amber. "Wait a minute, he doesn't get to vote and neither does she."

"Agreed." Amber said.  
Bray looked shocked. "Why not?"

Amber shifted uncomfortably in her seat. ""Your not part of the tribe yet-"  
"And you might be a bit biased." Finished Lex.  
"And you aren't?" Questioned Bray.  
"Well I'm part of the tribe, aren't I?" Lex said smirking.

"Everyone gets a vote except Bray and Trudy. So all those in favor of Trudy staying?" Amber looked about at Zandra, Patsy, Paul, Salene and I, our hands raised in the air.  
"Zandra what are you doing? Put down your hand." Hissed Lex across the room.  
"No, I won't. This is a democracy, I've got rights and I like babies."  
"Dal, you must be on our side." Salene said, a sad look on her face.  
"I just think it's too risky. The more of us there are the more chances of getting caught."

Amber began counting the votes** "**Okay five, all those against?" Jack, Dal, Lex and Ryan raised their hands.  
"Wouldn't you know it, all the guys." Zandra said dryly.  
"Wait a minute Amber, you haven't voted!" Salene said looking at her. We didn't need to have another vote, but fair was fair.

"I'm against."

"What?" I exclaimed.  
"Amber!" Salene joined in.  
"I don't believe it." Zandra murmured.  
"Neither do I." Lex said, looking over at Amber appraisingly.  
"We're talking about a baby here, not a dolly. We're a bunch of kids, babies need looking after they need feeding and we don't even know if we can feed ourselves. There must be somewhere else Bray; somewhere better. Sorry Trudy."  
Bray's expression darkened. "Keep your sympathy, and you know where you can stick your democracy. What sort of people turns away a pregnant girl? What kind of world are you planning? One with no babies in it because you won't last long then will you, you people make me sick you're no better than the Locos; at least they don't try to pretend to be anything. Come on Trudy." I reached out, a can in my hand as a pitiful apology. He glared at me. "And you can keep your food, I hope it chokes you." He then bent down so only I could hear. "I don't know what you've told these people but I know that you can't have told them the whole truth. Liar."

I fell back, my expression falling. They began to walk out. A cry of pain echoed throughout the building.  
Lex came up behind me. "What's happening now?" he sighed.  
"Trudy!" Salene ran down the stairs toward her.  
Trudy looked up at Bray in horror. "Bray it's coming, the baby's coming!"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. Review? Please? **

**xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**HEY! Look who's back with a brand new chapter? **

**YES! REWRITTEN AND GOOD AS NEW!**

**The whole two baby's thing and Zoot becoming involved was starting to bother me a little, so I rewrote this chapter. **

**Hope you still like it. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Tribe, me sad. :(**

* * *

Amber appeared in a flash. "What's wrong?"  
"Trudy's going in to labour!" Salene replied hysterically.  
Zandra joined in. "She's having the baby!"  
Lex raised his eyebrows. "Come on, it's a trick." He looked at Bray, who had lifted Trudy and was carrying her upstairs. "Where do you think your going?"

"Trudy's not leaving here, not now."  
Lex shook his head. "We voted; you're out."  
Bray ignored him. "Come on Trudy."  
"I'm not having this." Lex looked furious.  
"You've no choice."  
Salene agreed. "We can't throw her out now."  
Zandra looked away from Trudy. "Suppose it is true Lex?"  
He narrowed his eyes at the boy supporting Trudy. "True, first she was too hungry to go, then she was too tired and now she's having labour pains? She must think we're stupid."

"I doubt you can fake labour that well Lex." I glanced back at Trudy who suddenly let out a soft moan.  
"My waters have broken."  
"I think that would mean you're wrong, Lex?" He glared at me.  
"Come on." Amber began to lead them down the hall towards the beds.  
"You're letting them in?" Lex said suddenly.  
"We're not throwing her out now Lex."

* * *

"Is she having the baby then?" Ryan asked me. I looked at him blankly before looking up at the ceiling. A cry of pain reached our ears and I looked back at him.

"No, she's just screaming for fun." I said sarcastically. "Of course she is you nitwit."  
"Having us on more like it." Lex grumbled. I laughed only to cringe again at another scream.

"Hmm. Well this is rather awkward isn't it?" Another minute of silence passed, broken only by the screams of the girl upstairs. Eventually Ryan began attempting to distract the children by placing bets on the gender of the baby.  
"Ryan, what are you doing?" He looked up at Amber guiltily.  
"Nothing." Unless you count teaching children to gamble something I guess.

Amber looked unconvinced. "Well, in that case go and find some rubber bands."  
"Rubber bands?"  
"Yeah, rubber bands, for tying things." She said.  
"Hot water" Dal appeared. Amber thanked him hurriedly before running upstairs, jug of water in hand.

"I SEE A HEAD!" A voice called out and in a minute we were all up the stairs. Amber's head turned the second we came in. "Ryan do you remember in another lifetime me asking you to get some rubber bands?"

"Sorry Amber, I couldn't find any."  
"Amber, come quick!" Bray called. "Come on, yes this is it, push!"  
"Go on Trudy, push!" Chorused Cloe.  
"It's a girl," Said Amber, taking the child away. Trudy fell back onto the bed exhausted.

"Alright everyone! Out! That means you too Cloe!" She needed her rest and time with Bray and I was going to give her that. They had a family now.

* * *

"Well Trudy do you think your ready for the rabble?" Trudy nodded slightly and Salene leant out the door. "Alright you can come in now, but be quiet."  
Cloe reached the bed first. "I made you a mobile. See, clangs and everything!"  
Trudy smiled, eyes darting to Bray, before looking back at Cloe. "Oh, it's lovely. Thank you Cloe."  
"Have you got anything for the babies Ryan?" Cloe asked, looking at the boy behind her.  
"I knew it was gonna be a girl." He told Cloe and Patsy teasingly, handing them the whistle.

"Can I hold it?" Zandra asked admiring the little girl clutched in her mother's arms. Bray sat next to her his expression a strange mixture of pain and confusion. I walked over to him, ignoring the others fawning over the mother and the baby girl.

"She's a cute little thing." Bray looked up at me and away from the little girl in Trudy's arms, a sad smile on his face.

"I was just looking for any family resemblance." He looked back at the baby. Following his gaze I watched the newborn. It was so hard to imagine what life would be like for this child. It had a loving family and people who would protect it but it would grow up in a world with no civilization. It yawned, a soft little sighing noise, and opened its eyes. Big blue eyes looked about the room. I bit my lip slightly; Bray looked up and saw the look on my face. I dragged my eyes away from the baby and attempted to act as though I hadn't noticed him watching me closely.  
"Dal is that a cot?" Salene asked. Dal nodded and everyone began to crowd around the little girl as Trudy placed her into the cot, ooohing and aahing as she squirmed.  
"Did you make it Dal?" Patsy asked him.  
"Yeah Patsy, I've just finished weaving it." He said jokingly. "I'm sorry Amber, I couldn't find what I went out for"  
Cloe watched the child interestedly; the little boy still lay forgotten in Bray's arms. "What are you going to call her Trudy?"  
"Don't know yet." She said, looking at the child then up at Bray.

"I suppose if it was a boy she would have called it Bray, Bray was amazing so cool and everything and the baby-" Zandra said animated to Lex.  
"I'm not listening, Zandra."

"Why don't you call it Jean?" I asked, grinning suddenly.

"That's your middle name Abs." Trudy said, her eyes lighting up with mirth.

"I know!" I exclaimed, laughing slightly. "It's a beautiful name isn't it." I teased before turning towards the door. "I guess we should go and find some food for the baby_._" I said.

_

* * *

_

I had been in the kitchen, making up a milk mixture out of coffee creamer and trying to get us all a decent meal, for about half an hour when the others came in. "It's got hair and everything." Dal exclaimed.  
"And she's a great weight." Said Jack, pulling up a chair and sitting at the table.  
"Sounds like it'll have a good appetite then." Lex commented darkly.  
"Hope you saved some for me." Amber said, looking at the gaggle of people around the table, each person's plate heaped high with beans. "You got out of there quickly enough." She said to me as I brought her plate over.

"I told you." I said shrugging. "I was getting food for the baby, which reminds me, I should go up there now." And with that I dashed off, before anyone could ask me any more uncomfortable questions. When I got upstairs Trudy's head was lolling about on her pillow, Salene rocking the little girl backwards and forwards patiently.

"Finally!" Salene whispered. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"The baby isn't the only person here that needs to eat, Salene." I whispered back dryly. I handed her a bottle. "It's only coffee creamer but it should do for now, at least until we can find some proper baby formula." I looked at Salene for a moment, thinking of how to get her out of the room so I could ask Bray the question that was on my mind. "I'll take over if you want. Lunch is downstairs." She shook her head at me.

"Actually I was really hoping to talk to Abbie in private, Salene." Bray said. She looked up in shock, but nodded, handing me the child and hurrying out.  
I looked at him for a moment before saying what was on my mind. "What you said before was uncalled for. I may be many things but I am not a liar." "Then why are you here? You and your brother were some of the first kids to be evacuated and suddenly here you are, no Chris in sight."  
"And that makes me a liar?" I questioned. "Do you really want to know what happened? Chris died. He died and here you are somehow implying that it makes me a liar? Who the hell do you think you are? If anything, YOU" I jabbed him in the chest "are the liar. You're putting us all at risk by just being here. Martin will find you, and then he will find me."

Bray shook his head. "He won't find me. And anyway, what if he does, you can just run away again since you're so concerned about you own safety.

I watched him in amazement. "You honestly think that he won't come here at some stage?" I shook my head. "He'll come. You know he will. And if you think I'm just going to let you lead him here so he can-"

"Can what?" He cut me off. "Find you? Stop running from yourself Abbie. You can't change who you are or who you've been." I stared at him, shocked.

"In this world you have to change, Bray. You have to be tougher, stronger-"

"Like Zoot?"

"No." I shook my head, ignoring my mind agreeing with him. "Like all of us. We've lost enough already, we have to fight for what is left of our humanity." I looked at Trudy in the bed, who was stirring at our raised voices.

"You left him. You know he's not going to let you go once he finds out you're alive."

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" I yelled. There was movement downstairs and Trudy woke with a start. Footsteps began up the stairs and Amber and Salene were in the room in a minute, Salene looking at me sympathetically, Amber's expression simply confused. I pushed past them and stormed towards the kitchen.

"Whoa, someone's angry." Lex smirked. I just growled under my breath and threw the bottle that was still in my hands into the sink, ignoring the crunch of the glass shattering. Lex jumped in his seat slightly. Ha. I thought. That'll teach him

* * *

**You know what the drill is here. I beg a little for reviews and you presumably laugh at how pathetic my pleading is and ignore me anyway, with the exception of a few lovely people of course. **

**I guess we'd better not skip tradition though.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE A THOUSAND TIMES PLEASE REVIEW! THEY ARE MY FULE, MY FOOD, MY BREAD, MY WATER!**

**FEEEEEEEED ME!**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5! HELLO!**

**I'm sooo incredibly sorry it's been so long. **

**After the little cliffhanger ending I had on the last chapter I couldn't think of what to write so I changed it. So reread the whole thing because it's been rewritten entirely. Do as mother says. Yes I am your mother. Didn't see that coming, didja?**

**Anyway, enough rambling more ... non-rambling.**

**In this chapter: Abbie plays mother.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Tribe. (if you hadn't already figured that out.)**

A few hours later I had calmed down and began to calmly clean up the shards of glass that covered the sink. Everyone seemed to dancing around the topic of the argument between Bray and I, well everyone but Lex of course who brought it up whenever he could but at least had the decency to shut up whenever I looked at him. He was keeping himself entertained with some kind of video game. Zandra came in just as I finished cleaning up the Kitchen.

"You could have helped me and Salene. We've moved Trudy next door to give her some privacy." She said looking pointedly at Lex who it seemed was ignoring her completely eyes transfixed on his game.

"Look! Twenty-five thousand! Top score." I rolled my eyes at him as he winked at me.

Zandra pulled out a chair and sat down before continuing. "I don't believe it."

Lex interrupted again with a cry. "Oh neither do I. the battery just died."

Zandra looked at him pointedly for a moment, giving a perfect imitation of Amber's '_I will hurt you' _expression. "I mean Bray. I can't believe he's just left her and his little daughter."

I joined in at this point. "Bray left?" I hoped quietly that he hadn't gone because of what I had said to him.

Lex smirked, as usual. "Didn't you know? Or were you too busy throwing things around to notice?"

"You know if you don't shut up now, I might throw something at your head, Lex." I said patiently.

Lex raised his eyebrows but said nothing in response before turning to Zandra "Get real Zandra, he's been conning us all along. I told you but did anyone listen?" He shook his head before clasping his hands together and batting his eyelashes in an imitation. "Oh Bray you're so wonderful, you're so handsome, so clever."

"I really hope you didn't just do that." I said rolling my eyes at him. Dal entered the room before I could finish what I was saying. Zandra looked up at him expectantly.

"Did you find him?" Dal just shook his head before collapsing into a chair.

"Not a sign." Jack said. "We looked everywhere, he's gone alright."

Zandra frowned. "The rat."

"Oh come on. He's done this before and he came back last time, didn't he?" I said.

Lex snorted loudly. "So he's going to bring us another pregnant girl? That's great, just what we need."

"Poor Trudy." Cloe said softly, also pulling out a chair.

Lex scoffed. "Poor us, more like. We're the ones stuck with his girlfriend and her brat."

"Does she know?" Ryan asked.

Zandra's nose crinkled in disgust. "Manners, Ryan."

Lex scoffed again. "Yeah we've gotta keep our standards up don't we, remember to say please and thank you when the Locos come and do us over."  
Patsy looked terrified. "Are the Locos coming?"  
Amber put her arms around her comfortingly while glaring at Lex. "No, of course not."  
Lex smirked slightly before continuing. "Where is he then, your wonderful Bray? He's gone to find the Locos and bring them here, the scummy traitor."  
"He is not. You just want a reason to hate him." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"You don't know what he's doing." Dal finished.  
"Well I'll be waiting with his precious girlfriend and the brat." Lex said, standing up as though he was leaving.

Before I could say anything Amber did. "Lex, if you can't say anything sensible just keep your mouth shut. Bray's not a traitor."  
"And you're defending him 'cause you fancy him." Lex said, almost mockingly.  
Zandra turned to Amber, delighted at the chance to gossip. "Do you Amber?"  
Amber rolled her eyes and shook her head, a little too much for me to not become suspicious. "Of course not, don't listen to _that_ idiot." She shot a look at Lex.

Zandra shrugged slightly before coyly saying "Mind you, wouldn't blame you."  
Lex looked dumbstruck. "You what?" I held back a laugh at his expression. There was silence for a while as Lex struggled to find words. A wailing sound filled the air.  
"What's that?" Ryan asked cautiously.  
"It's just the baby, Ryan." Zandra said, rolling her eyes.  
"What's wrong with it, it sounds like it's being murdered?"  
"It must be hungry." Dal said.  
Amber stood. "I'll go and see." And with that she left the room.  
Ryan shook his head. "What a racket just cause it's hungry…"

* * *

"You fancy Bray as well, don't you?" Lex said, looking at Zandra suspiciously.

"That would be telling wouldn't it, what do you think?" Lex continued to watch her, frowning slightly. "I'd better go help Amber; she's not the baby type." With that Zandra left the room leaving Lex staring after her as I sat across from him at the table.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat awkwardly. "I think I'll go and see the baby as well." And with that I hurried out of the room.

* * *

When I arrived a very flustered Zandra was holing the baby. "what do I do?" She hissed at me.

"Oh like I know." I hissed back. "Just rock it or something." Trudy blinked at me for a while.

"Abbie?" She asked. I turned to her, waiting for the rest of the question. "Where's Bray?"

"He's out. But he'll be back soon." I reassured her.

Trudy looked confused. "I thought he was sleeping?" I mentally slapped myself. I should have known not to say that.

"Uh, he was sleeping." I covered quickly. "He just went out to find some stuff for you and the baby." Trudy nodded, seeming to be happy with my answer and fell back onto the bed, pulling the blankets up around her.

"I'm so cold." She murmured softly. Amber and Salene hurried into the room, Amber followed by Dal who had a thermometer in his hand. Salene and Zandra moved away slightly and began feeding the baby as Dal moved towards Trudy's bed.

"Where's Bray?" she asked again, looking up at Amber with wide eyes.

"Hush a minute, let Dal take your temperature."  
"Where'd you get that?" Zandra asked eyeing the thermometer interestedly.  
"Around." Dal said shortly looking up at Zandra. "thought it'd be useful." He explained.

"Oohh you look just like the real thing; you know a doctor. I bet you use to watch all the hospital programs on the telly, didn't you." She sighed slightly. "I miss television, it's boring now."

Amber looked up shocked. "Boring? Which planet are you living on Zandra?" Zandra looked confused. You could call it scary or horrid or dangerous but boring isn't a word I'd use."

"Well I miss it anyway. I used to watch all the soaps; never missed them. I could tell you everything about all the characters. - "

"Fascinating." Amber said sarcastically. Zandra either didn't notice or was just ignoring it.  
"- Now there not there anymore, I don't know what they're doing."  
"Does it matter?" I asked bluntly. "There's enough drama in the real world to keep me going."  
Dal pulled away from Trudy and was examining the thermometer.

"Well?" Amber asked, watching worriedly.

"It's up a bit"  
"What do we do?" she asked.  
Dal sighed slightly. "Give her some paracetamol and keep bathing her in cold water."  
Zandra looked on amazed. "Did you swallow a medical book or something?" The look on Dal's face said that it was a delicate topic.  
"My father was a doctor, so was my mum. Satisfied?" And with that he walked out of the room leaving us all in shocked silence.  
"I just wish I could cut my tongue out sometimes." Zandra mumbled. I patted her on the shoulder awkwardly.

"You didn't know."

"Hmm."

Trudy tossed and turned in her bed. "Bray, where's Bray?"  
Amber bit her lip before turning away from Trudy and looking at me pointedly. It was clear that everyone thought that the reason he had disappeared was me. "Yes Bray, where are you?"

I met her eyes with what I hoped was a steely gaze. "He'll be back."

"I hope so." She nodded towards Trudy and the still unnamed baby. "For their sake."

* * *

I had taken up my now all too familiar positioning the kitchen. It seemed only fair, after all, everyone else seemed to have their jobs figured out; Salene took care of everyone, Amber had to run everything, Zandra was –well- _Zandra _and Trudy was hardly in any state to be helping out around the mall. I had to do _something, _If not to help out than to keep my sanity. A voice pulled me out of my revere. "Hiya, I need some hot chocolate if we've got any." I looked up to see Salene standing in the doorway and to my amazement Amber.

"Oh sure Sal." I began foraging through the cupboard before I came across a tin of cocoa. I began to make Salene's hot chocolate and turned to Amber. "I didn't even hear you come in! You weren't asking for anything were you?"

Amber laughed at the expression on my face and shook her head. "How's Trudy ?" she asked Salene.  
Salene grimaced. "Rambling, talking about dying."  
Amber's face fell, clearly hoping for different news. "Poor thing, what a mess."

"She'll be alright when she gets better." Salene said patiently.  
Amber looked at her incredulously. "How do you figure that?"  
Salene paused for a moment before answering. "Well, she's got Bray, hasn't she."  
Amber shrugged. "Yeah well, where is he?" the mug I was holding crashed off the bench thudding to the ground, surprisingly not shattering.  
"I don't know but I know he'll be back." Came Salene's voice, full of trust and belief. I pulled both myself and the mug back up and began filling it with hot chocolate, the sound of the coffee machine almost drowning out Amber and Salene's voices.

"He's got a baby, and Trudy, you know." Amber reprimanded however she seemed to be half telling Salene and half telling herself.

"I know, I just wish he was here." Salene said, biting her lip and looking at the ground ashamedly. Quickly finishing with the hot chocolate I handed it to Salene before dashing off – this, it seemed, was not a conversation that anyone else should be privy to.

* * *

It was probably the smell more than anything that lead me to the bedroom. Cloe all but ran into me in her hurry to find help. "Patsy and Paul have been sick" she said, stumbling over her words. I nodded at her wordlessly before following her into the room where Paul and Patsy sat, covered in vomit and in tears.

"Oh dear." I groaned. "Cloe, get the others, I'm going to need help with this." She nodded before running off. "What have you two done?" I asked cheerfully, keeping them as calm as I can and hoping desperately that this wasn't something as serious as the virus. A rustling noise caught my attention as Patsy moved around of the bed and sure enough a candy wrapper was sticking out from underneath the pillow. "What's this?" I say, plucking the wrapper out, and pulling up the pillow.

Amber was the first to arrive the others arrived shortly after her. Showing them the pile of empty candy and chocolate wrappers I reassure them that nothing too bad has happened.

Amber took one look at the wrappers and turned to Patsy and Paul sternly. "Where did you get these, there aren't any like this in the food store, well?"  
Paul pointed to himself. "I found them."  
"Where?"  
"At the back of the sweet shop." Patsy replied looking ashamed.  
"Are there anymore?" Asked Ryan interestedly, no doubt wanting some for himself.  
Patsy shook her head in reply, still not looking anyone in the eye.  
"Well if there are," said Amber, "I want them handed over. They can go in the food store."  
Patsy looked up suddenly, eye's pleading. "There aren't anymore Amber, honestly."  
A moment of silence passed as everyone came to a silent agreement that if there was anymore it would be found." Go and get yourselves cleaned up." Amber said, breaking the stillness.  
"And it serves you right for being so greedy." Zandra finished. "Ryan, bring my mattress."

"Where to?" Asked Ryan, looking bewildered.  
Zandra rolled her eyes. "Somewhere else. I'm not leaving my stuff anywhere near this mess."  
"But where Zandra?" Ryan was almost pleading now.  
"I'm thinking - not downstairs there's rats in the sewers - lingerie that's me." I held back a laugh as she nodded. "Can't you just see me in lingerie, Ryan?"

From the look on Ryan's face, he could.

* * *

**Heeheehe. How'd you like THEM apples?**

**Review? Because you're lovely and kind and generous? Please? Even though I don't deserve it? **

**I sound so pathetic. :(**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! I am sorry. So so so sos ososososos sorry. It has literally been like a year since I last uploaded. I am a terrible person. But, uh, yeah. Here's a very special little something for you. A CHAPTER! YAYZ!**

**Yes, so, It's probably the chapter you've been waiting for. For a year. (again, I am so so so so so sorry.)**

**SO READ! And stuff.**

* * *

The sound of voices from downstairs woke me. Muffled words filtered up from the sewers. "If this is a trap…" I pulled the blanket over my head. This isn't real, I reasoned. It's not happening. One of the others is probably just talking in their sleep. A loud crash quickly destroyed that thought. They're coming up here. Footsteps growing louder and louder until they reached the doorway of our room. Bob whined softly and I went as still and silent as I could. A rustling noise as someone pushed back a duvet. More footsteps. At last a voice came through the room, a harsh whisper in the darkness.

"Shh, shh. Bob, go back, go on" It was Bray. He had disappeared sometime earlier in the day and it seemed he had come back at last. However footsteps from the entrance seemed to suggest that he had not come back alone. Softly and quietly I pushed back my own blankets and followed them out; if Bray had brought someone back here I was going to see who it was before he let them get near my new family.  
What Trudy said next however made me freeze where I stood before diving behind a wall out of sight. "Zoot." A wave of fresh panic washed over me and I was torn between running down there and throwing myself at him or calling out to the others still asleep. He had come. I told Bray he would, but I'd never expected Bray to bring him here himself.

"What is this?" Martin –No, Zoot's voice rang out clearly. A faint baby's gurgle drifted up towards me. What in God's name had made them take down the baby?

* * *

"What, what is it?" Lex hissed as Paul and Patsy shook him awake violently, their faces terrified.  
Patsy whimpered slightly. "There's somebody in the mall."  
Lex sprang upright in his bed. "Who? Where?"  
"I don't know. Paul says-" before Patsy could finish Lex scoffed.  
"Come on, Paul he's a defo. Can't hear a thing."  
"He senses things. He feels vibrations." Patsy argued  
"Nah, he's dreaming. Go back to bed." But as the two children moved back towards their bed Bob barked again, and my heavy breathing seemed to capture Lex's attention.

* * *

"Don't you want to say hello to your daughter?" I whimpered slightly. Zoot. His baby. His daughter. Trudy. Martin. Incoherent thoughts all but pulsed through my mind. My friend. My best friend, with Zoot? With Martin? _My _Martin?

"What was that?" Martin's voice asked. "Who's there? If you think you can get me-"

"It's probably just one of the others in their room." Bray said forcefully. "Sleeping?"  
Zoot seemed to think this answer rational and seemed to forget about the possibility of anyone else being awake. "How do I know it's mine?"  
At this point I closed my eyes. I didn't want to know.  
"You're the only one." Trudy urged and I fought back the urge to be sick. My friend. Her baby, the baby I had helped care for, was Martin's baby. Martin's child. In an attempt to calm myself I began taking deep breaths, in and out, in and out. '_Block it out'_ I told myself. _'Just block it out'._ Footsteps behind me caught my attention and I looked up from my position to see Lex creep quietly past me. He made no sign to say he had seen me, but only raised a finger to his lips in a shushing position. He was going out there.  
I slid down the wall slowly before pulling my legs towards my chest and resting my head on my knees. _'Block it out' _ I repeated mentally.

Zoot's voice still carried up the stairs though, no matter how many times I repeated it. "You're my woman Trudy, now let's go. Come on. That is my kid you've got there."  
Finally though, Lex's voice broke in to the conversation. "What a pretty picture. Real cute, the great Zoot, the great Loco leader."  
"Back off, Lex." Spat Bray. I shimmied away from the wall so I could see what was happening without being seen myself.  
"Where are the others?" Lex spat back in response, brandishing what looked like a broom handle towards the trio.  
"There are no others, just Zoot, he's unarmed." Bray insisted, but his voice was low and dangerous.  
Lex smirked. "He's on his own… you don't look so tough now, does he? No, he ain't got his tribe to back him up." He advanced slowly on Zoot.  
" Don't." Bray sounded worried. "Listen to me."  
"Stop it." Trudy cried out. All eyes turned towards her, Zoot taking this opportunity to run.  
"After him. Get after him, ya big ox." Lex directed Ryan, but Amber and the others appeared before anything could happen.

"What is it? What's going on?"  
Ryan responded quickly. "It's the Locos, they're in here."  
"What?" Salene's voice asked. "We're being attacked?" Lex assured them that there was only one of them. Only one, but he didn't mention just who that one was.  
"Where is he?" Dal questioned.  
"He's hiding somewhere, he can't get out. Just leave him to me and Ryan, we'll find him and when we do…" Lex replied before turning to Bray.  
"Hold it, hold everything. You don't understand."  
" Yeah I understand alright. It was him, he's to blame. He's the one that brought him in here." Lex snarled. Amber gasped softly before Lex continued." Yeah that's right, your beloved Bray. It was him."  
" Listen to me will you!" Bray argued  
"Why, so you can tell us more of your lies? Grab him, Ryan. We'll deal with the Loco lover first then we'll smoke the other one out and see to him as well." At Lex's command Ryan grabbed both of Bray's arms and held them tightly behind his back. He wasn't going anywhere.  
"You don't understand." Bray cried out as he struggled against Ryan. " I wasn't going to betray anybody."  
"Liar, traitor!" Spat Lex, a sound from behind him catching his attention.

Zoot walked out from the shadows, looking spectacularly creepy. "Leave him be. You wanna fight? Fight me." The next thing I knew Lex lunged for him, Zoot just managing to push him off and knee him in the stomach. He looked up across the landing and managed to see me, a look of shock crossing his face before he slowly mouthed my name. '_Abbie?'_ Part of me wanted to run to him, throw my arms around his neck. But the other part would rather have watched Lex beat him to a pulp.

Lex took the opportunity while Zoot was distracted. Lunging for him again, this time with no resistance. They hit the railings and before any of us knew it Zoot was falling, spiraling down. The others all ran down the stairs to the entrance, kneeling next to Zoot. I made no such move. Calmly walking down after them but then walking straight past them, completely numb. When I reached the doors I ran, faster than I had ever run before, with only one thought. _'Get away from them.'_

_

* * *

_**So? What do you think? Are you going to review? please do. review. **

**^^ That rhymes a lot.**

**XXXXX**


End file.
